Epiphytes, which are are also called perchers, have recently joined, as ornamental plants other plants which for a long time have been cultivated in soil or hydroponics in living areas. These epiphytes are plants that live in natural surroundings on bushes or trees and, in some cases, on stones or the like. They use the above-mentioned bases essentially as a support for their roots, but do not obtain their nutritive substances therefrom. In most cases epiphytes obtain nutritive substances via the leaves, aerial roots or the like, i.e. they do not require any soil. It follows that for cultivating these plants in flats or the like it will primarily be necessary to use a supporting structure.
German Utility Model 85 05 564 discluses an epiphyte basket whose lateral wall segments consist of individual rods, which extend horizontally in use and which are held together at their corners by means of connection elements extending continuously in the vertical direction. The connection elements extend through holes provided in said rods. The connection elements provided are rigid elements, such as chains. The same connection elements additionally hold a base at the lower part of the epiphyte basket. The assembly of the known vessel requires a troublesome stringing of the individual rods onto the connection elements and the disassembly requires a correspondingly troublesome removal. In the case of a basket which already contains the plants, this manipulation becomes particularly difficult and may easily cause damage to the plants. For making structural modifications, an epiphyte basket suspended by means of the connection elements, as intended, must be taken down a supported carefully in a manner suitable for the respective plant until a structural modification has been carried out. Spacers, which may possibly have to be inserted between the lateral wall segments, must also be stringed on the continuous connection elements. A further disadvantage of the known epiphyte basket is that the continuous connection elements must have a length which is sufficient for the maximum possible height of the wall. It follows that in the case of a low overall height or at the beginning of the growth of the plants the projecting rods or chain ends will be excessively long and impair the outward appearance.
The present invention aims to solve the task of providing a plant vessel for epiphytes, which, on the basis of an economical mode of production, can be assembled, disassembled and structurally modified in a simple manner, with or without plants, and which is well-suited to plants and as well as being attractive.